Todo empezó por un juego
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Una noche, algunas personas decidieron hacer algo divertido ya que no tenían nada que hacer, pero algunos aclararán sus sentimientos. Mal Summary PD: Ash tiene 16 años y los demás, a excepción de algunos personajes por lo obvio, oscilan esa edad (intervalo 15 - 20 años)


_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri **_

_**Notas del Autor al final del texto**_

_**Todo empezó por un juego**_

Desde el espacio sideral, se podía observar el planeta Tierra en todo su esplendor, girando sobre su propio eje de rotación y traslación. Fue entonces que se acercaba cada vez más hacia un lugar y en específico y cada vez más se lograba llegar hacia ese lugar: Se trataba de un pueblo donde solo había la tecnología necesaria y donde los pobladores vivían junto a ciertas criaturas de manera armoniosa llamadas pokemon. Sin embargo, esto no viene al caso, ya que en esos instantes, la luna y las estrellas inundaban con su resplandor al pueblo, el cual tiene por nombre Pueblo Paleta, pero específicamente, en un invernadero pokemon, se encontraban una gran marabunda de pokemon, los cuales hacían un círculo para rodear algo.

Dentro de ese círculo, había una mesa circular de 1 metro de radio y 10 cojines para poder sentarse, los cuales estaban ocupados por las siguientes personas: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Serena y Lem. Todos ellos se miraban entre sí de manera desafiante, como si se tratara de un enfrentamiento por la liga o por un listón pokemon, pero no se trataba de nada eso. Se podría decir que todos los pokemon de los aludidos estaban presentes, observando serios también de manera detenida los sucesos que van a pasar frente a ellos.

Fue entonces que uno de ellos decidió hablar….

¡Qué empiece el juego! – gritó Gary muy animado a todo pulmón.

¡Yeah! – gritaron todos animados y los pokemon también.

Ash, te dejo las explicaciones – le dijo el rival del entrenador de Pikachu a él mientras colocaba una pequeña canasta de paja en medio de la mesa.

¡Ok! – le respondió mientras se aclaraba la garganta para luego proseguir y obtener la atención de todos los presentes, pokemon incluidos – Esto consistirá en lo siguiente. Dentro de esta canasta habrán 10 sobres. Nueve de ellos estará enumerados del 1 al 9, pero uno de ellos tendrá una coronita – hizo una pausa – Ese será el rey que dará las ordenes absolutas hacia los otros números – les dijo, pero algunos no entendían, como el caso de Dawn y Lem – Por ejemplo, el numero 1 tiene que lavarle los pies al rey o el numero 2 deberá golpear al número 9 por órdenes del rey – finalizó.

Por ello las órdenes del rey…. – decía de manera un poco siniestra May

¡Son absolutas! – repitieron todos a coro. Cabe decir que los pokemon miraban entretenidos, ya que algo les decía que terminaría de manera graciosa o trágica, quien sabe (**N/A:** solo yo lo sé…Jajajajajajajaja)

¡Muy bien, empecemos! – les dijo Brock los demás - ¿Ya tienen sus números?...

¡si! – respondieron todos.

¡Entonces, uno, dos!- gritó el moreno, para que luego todos gritaran - ¡Quién es el rey! – después de ello, vieron que Brock tenía el papel con la corona. Los perdedores se lamentaron y lloraban de manera cómica (los pokemon se reían de lo lindo por lo que hacían sus entrenadores), ya que querían hacer algunas cosas con ese poder "absoluto" que poseía el rey. Fue entonces que una idea siniestra se le ocurrió. Después de ello, empezó a observar a ciertas personas – Bien, entonces, numero 7 y numero 3 – los aludidos se voltearon a verse – Quiero que vayan corriendo de manera afeminada por todo el pueblo Paleta, para que luego se dirijan al laboratorio del profesor Oak y le digan de manera romántica: ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! – cabe decir que todos los presentes empezaron a estallar de la risa por pena ajena. Sin embargo, Serena miraba a Brock como si dijera: Ahora vas a morir, maldito. El moreno no pasó desapercibida esta mirada. Los aludidos, conocidos como Ash y Gary, se dirigieron al rey.

¡Desgraciado! – le gritaron a coro los dos.

¡Como esperas que hagamos eso! ¡Acaso quieres que nos vean raro de por vida! – le gritó el ganador de la liga naranja.

¡Esto es imperdonable! – murmuraba Gary mientras le escurría un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de los labios. Al parecer, tanto rechinar los dientes provocaba un efecto negativo en las personas.

Vamos Ash. Hazlo de una buena vez – le decía Misty.

No te preocupes Ash, no te voy a ver raro – le decía Serena un poco sonrojada. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de esto.

Además, Gary y tú deben compartir alguna experiencia juntos y creo que esta sería algo para recordar - les habló de manera conciliadora Max, pero muy en el fondo disfrutaba esto. Pikachu y Bayleef, quienes fueron los más afectados; y el resto de los pokemon de Ash miraban apenados por su pobre entrenador. Lo mismo pasaba con el caso de Gary.

¡Por ello, las órdenes del rey son! – dijeron todos menos Ash y Gary

Absolutas –murmuraron bajo mientras rechinaban con los dientes. Después de eso, ambos se fueron corriendo hacia varios lugares de manera afeminada.

Regresen con vida – les dijo Lem a lo lejos mientras se despedía con la mano de manera alegre. Después de unos treinta minutos, los dos aparecieron con infracciones por parte de la oficial Jenny debido a que violaban la ley de decencia civil. Luego, los dos gritaron frente a los demás.

¡Revancha!... ¡Ahhhhh! – gritaron para luego - ¡Listos!..

¡Quién es el nuevo rey! – gritaron todos – Luego de un momento….

Ehhhh, soy yo – les dijo apenada Misty. Todos se lamentaron nuevamente – Bien, numero 2 (Ash) y numero 8 (Dawn). Deben de darse un beso con la boca – lo decía de manera sensual y romántica. Serena estaba celosa por esto, mientras que Bayleef quería matar a Dawn con sus hojas navaja, pero Infernape se lo impedía.

¡De verdad! -chilló Dawn feliz y emocionada por lo que le va a suceder, mientras que su Piplup se posaba victorioso frente a las caras derrotadas de Fokko y Blaziken. Luego, en un momento totalmente romántico para ella, se decidió a hablar – Ash…..ash, tú tienes el numero dos ¿verdad?- le preguntó de manera casual. Ash solo miraba conmovido por lo nerviosa y dulce que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Dawn – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras mostraba de a pocos el número de su papel. El número parecía ser un dos. Esto estaba haciendo más feliz a Dawn ya que lo que ella quería era un beso de Ash, pero el número que tenía Ash en el papel era el 3. Ella se sorprendió demasiado. Fue entonces que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se trataba de May, quien con una sonrisa, le mostraba el número dos. Al ver el número, Dawn se puso en shock mientras temblaba. La sonrisa maliciosa de May la aterraba cada vez más. De allí, Serena y Max dijeron al unísono con voz de ultratumba cuando las coordinadoras hicieron tal acto…

Buen trabajo, Dawn – dijeron ambos. Cuando lo hicieron, Brock derramaba sangre de manera abundante por la nariz y Lem tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido al shock. Los demás lo pasaron por alto. Piplup y Blaziken miraban en shock a sus entrenadoras (al parecer, ya no verían con los mismos ojos a sus entrenadoras), mientras que Pikachu y Fokko calmaban a estos. El resto de pokemon estallaba de la risa.

¡Cállense de una vez! – gritó la peliazul – Así que también estaban permitidas los actos pervertidos – murmuraba ella de manera furiosa, mientras que May solo se limpiaba la boca

Al parecer, las chicas menores como tú no le gustan esta clase de juegos pervertidos, pero es muy raro que continúes en pie – le decía Tracey de manera natural.

¡Muy bien, entonces yo tampoco me contendré! – lo gritaba de manera rabiosa mientras que Piplup gritaba a todos los pokemon en su idioma: _**¡Esto es Esparta!**_ Cabe decir que todos los demás pokemon se reían cada vez más por la manera en que Piplup se quejaba. A este paso, serían víctimas de un paro cardiaco – ¡Aquí vamos, uno, dos! – gritó ella mientras los demás cogían el papel de manera rápida.

¡Quién es el rey! – gritaron todos. Después de que cogieron sus papeles, el ambiente se tornó tenso, ya que nadie decía nada. Fue entonces que Brock dirigió su vista a Serena sin querer y esta mostró el papelito con el símbolo de la corona. Ella brindaba una mirada de frialdad, furia y destrucción hacia Brock. El moreno empezaba a sudar frio y miraba aterrado a la chica. Su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más y ya se hacía una idea por la cual le pasaba esto y no se equivocaba: lo que le hizo a Ash hace un momento. Fue entonces que se paró de manera rápida y empezaba a correr.

¡Tengo una emergencia! – gritó.

¡No escaparas! – le gritaron Ash y Gary mientras lo retenían de los brazos.

¡Ahora, mi reina! – le decía Ash. Serena se sonrojo un poco y las demás chicas ardían de los celos.

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? - le preguntó Gary.

¡Deténganse por favor, esa chica me va a mandar a matar! – gritaba desesperado Brock.

Muy bien, Brock. Creo que deberías de calmarte para que te de las ordenes – le decía calmada la chica. Cabe decir que Fokko reía de manera siniestra y complacida por lo que va a hacer su entrenadora.

Espera, Serena – le habló Tracey – Recuerda que debes de dar órdenes a un número y no a una persona en específico, ya que estarías violando las reglas – le refutó.

Tracey tiene razón – lo decía de manera confiada el moreno mientras le agradecía mentalmente al asistente del profesor Oak y se deshacía del agarre de Ash y Gary– no puedes violar las reglas.

Muy bien – respondió ella calmada – El numero 8…. – Cabe decir que todos miraron su número y no lo tenían, a excepción de cierta persona morena, que no la pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo, pero esta vez Ash y Gary se lanzaron encima de él – Amárrenlo y amordácenlo como castigo – dijo ella mientras preparaba un látigo de cuero y lo hacía sonar. Todos los presentes, los pokemon incluidos, miraban que a la chica la envolvía un aura carmesí. Luego, ella alzó su mano con el látigo y castigó al pobre de Brock en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"_Regla número uno: nunca hacerle algo malo a Ash mientras Serena este presente" – _pensaron todos a la vez, menos Ash y Serena.

Pasando por alto esto – decía alegre Ash – Uno, dos…

¡Quién es el rey! – gritaron todos mientras cogían sus papales, a excepción de Brock, quien lo cogió con el pie. Procedieron a observar sus papeles. Luego de ello, Ash alzó la ceja de manera seria.

¡Yo gané! – dijo este con alegría mientras saltaba como si de su totodille se tratara. Luego, se tornó serio - ¡Muy bien, los números 5, 7 y 8! – lo dijo de manera maliciosa ya que las señaladas eran Misty, May y Dawn - ¡quemaran todas las fotos en donde nos vistieron con ropas de chicas durante nuestros viajes! – esto último lo dijo de manera alegre. Las chicas estaban en shock.

¡No puede ser! – gritaron alteradas. Cabe decir que Serena y cada uno de los pokemon de Ash reía internamente agradecidos.

¡Es una estupenda idea! – respondieron Tracey, Brock, Max y Lem, ya que este último tuvo que vestirse de esa manera a petición de Dawn para un evento.

¡Es una injusticia! – chillaba de manera cómica May. Mientras que Blaziken quería atacar a Ash, pero fue noqueado por un mega-puño de Infernape.

¡Eres una persona cruel! – le regañó Dawn mientras empezaba a llorar. Piplup quería ir a consolar a su entrenadora.

¡En ese caso Ash, deberías de quemar todas las fotos de los viajes! – le gritó Misty de manera rabiosa. Sin embargo, este les brindaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

No hay problema, mientras no queme las fotos de mis viajes con Serena – lo dijo de manera seria mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza.

Ash…. – susurró la chica proveniente de la región Kalos mientras se sonrojaba.

¡Muy bien! – gritó de manera omnipotente.

Pika, pi – le jalaba de la ropa a Ash su pokemon eléctrico mientras le mostraba una pequeña fogata cortesía de Charizard e Infernape

Gracias amigos – les dijo a todos sus pokemon para luego dirigir su mirada a las chicas mencionadas - ¡Empiecen a quemarlas! – gritó.

¡No! – chillaron las tres mientras empezaban a llorar amargamente y de manera abundante. Ellas se la pasaron como treinta minutos y seguían llorando. Todos los demás, se fueron a dormir al centro Pokemon del pueblo, menos las tres, quienes seguían llorando: Dawn se reía de manera maniaca mientras lloraba y era consolada por Piplup, May se acostó boca abajo en el pasto, y Misty se abrazaba a sí misma. Ash invitó a Serena a dormir en su casa, pero como no había habitaciones extras, decidieron dormir juntos en la habitación de Ash con el consentimiento de Delia. Los pokemon estaban descansando en el

Serena pudo ver la habitación del chico que le gustaba, la cual estaba cubierta con algunos posters de pokemon y tenía un pequeño stand donde estaban todos sus trofeos y medallas de varias regiones, pero las que más le llamaron la atención a la amiga de la infancia de Ash fueron los trofeos de la liga Naranja y la batalla de la Frontera.

Ash, veo que eres todo un experto en pokemon – le dijo emocionada la chica.

Es en parte cierto, hasta me ofrecieron hacer un gimnasio acá en pueblo Paleta en inclusive me dijeron para ser un cerebro de la frontera, pero quiero conocer más Pokemon y no rendirme nunca– le dijo animado, pero le cambió de tema – Será mejor que te cambies para dormir – ella se sonrojo por el comentario – No te preocupes, saldré un momento para darte espacio – Después de 10 minutos, regresó a su cuarto y la vio con su pijama. Después de ello, procedieron a echarse en la misma cama.

Recuerdas cuando éramos niños – le dijo ella – solíamos dormir juntos – le hizo recordar. Este comentario sonrojo un poco al joven entrenador.

Es verdad – le respondió apenado. Luego el ambiente se volvió tenso.

Oye – dijeron ambos al unísono.

Habla primero, Serena – le dijo amablemente.

¿Te gusta alguna de las chicas? – le preguntó apenada.

Sí, me gusta una – le respondió. Ella se puso triste – La conocí en uno de mis viajes. Es alegre, vivaz, luchadora y empeñosa. Le gusta la moda – continuó, pero fue interrumpido.

Verás, yo me enamoré de un chico valiente y que nunca se rinde por lograr sus sueños. Además de que me ayudó cuando estaba muy asustada – le dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

La chica que me gusta desde niño siempre esta con su Fokko en la cabeza – le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella se quedó sorprendida y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Tú me gustas, Ash – le dijo mientras ambos se dieron un beso. Muy ajeno a esto, Delia observaba de manera feliz como ambos se besaban, ya que Serena era su favorita y además ya la conocía desde niña.

Tendrán un gran futuro – susurró la señora.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak, incluido el profesor y Delia. Sin embargo, lo raro de todo esto fue ver a Ash, quien tenía a todos sus pokemon de la región Kalos e incluso a Charizard e Infernape por si los problemas, y a Serena, quien ya tenía a todos sus pokemon también, tomados de la mano.

Amigos, Serena y yo somos novios – les dijo a todos feliz. Cabe decir que Brock y Tracey estaban en un rincón, rodeados por un aura negra.

Maldito suertudo – susurraron ambos.

¿Desde cuándo es tu novia? – preguntaron el resto de chicas mientras un aura maligna las rodeaba. Ash empezaba a correr para salvar su vida - ¡No te salvarás de esta, Ketchum! – gritaron histéricas, pero fueron detenidas por Delia, Oak, Gary y Max.

Váyanse a Kalos hasta que se les pase – les dijo Max.

Yo les alcanzare en ciudad Luminalia, me esperan – les dijo Lem

Gracias, chicos. Nos vemos después mama – le dijo Ash, con Pikachu, mientras se llevaba a ella con su Charizard. Los dos estaban en pleno vuelo con el pokemon de fuego – Serena, que te parece si vamos a varios lugares para que conozcas – le dijo alegre.

Si – fue su respuesta.

Tienes que ir planificando cuando nos casaremos o cuantos hijos quieres tener – le dijo naturalmente.

¿Hijos? – esto ya fue mucho para ella, ya que de inmediato se desmayó. Charizard y Pikachu sonrieron por la reacción de la chica.

Creo que fue mucho para ella, pero aun así, me enamoré sin querer de ella desde que la conocí – se dijo para sí mismo en el cielo – Charizard, Pikachu, vamos a la región Kalos para ganar la Liga – les dijo. Charizard, emocionado aumentó la velocidad de vuelo y Pikachu reía contento por el futuro de su entrenador, mientras que Serena balbuceaba sobre boda e hijos con una sonrisa. Esto hizo feliz al joven entrenador mientras observaba el cielo naranja del atardecer

_FIN_

_**Notas del Autor: **_

_Bueno, en primer lugar, iba a publicar algo de mi otro fic crossover Memorias del vacío (si desean leerlo van a mi prolife), pero aún no estaba completo el capítulo. En uno de esos días, estaba mirando pokemon xy. Esta temporada me parece más interesante que las anteriores, porque rellena un poco el pasado de Ash. Cuando vi a Serena, me encantó mucho más que las anteriores amigas del entrenador, ya que se nota a leguas que ella si está enamorada de verdad (aquí el autor se pone un poco sentimental), además de que ella es la primera chica que no pierde una bicicleta por culpa de Pikachu y viene sola para seguir a Ash por su admiración hacia él (el campamento Masara y el caso Gaburias), amistad y luego, eso espero y es la razón más fuerte para ver pokemon xy, que Ash no mande a otra flaca a la friendzone. Además, como recalque, espero un final donde Ash y Serena son algo más que amigos._

_Quiero aclarar que Fokko es el nombre japonés del pokemon inicial de Serena. Su nombre doblado a la versión norteamericana sería Fennekin. Y por qué no incluí a Iris y a Milo, debido a que estaban de viaje en otras regiones….=)_

_Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y si desean dejen reviews, estimados lectores._

_Nos vemos en una de mis publicaciones_


End file.
